


better with two

by abbyleaf101



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyleaf101/pseuds/abbyleaf101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew and Bollig invite Saader to join them - for sex, or in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better with two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tictactoews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tictactoews/gifts).



> Y'all can blame jean_iris for this, because I mentioned wanting Bollig/Shaw/Saad in passing in an e-mail and then she made me chat fic it to her and then post it. 
> 
> There might be a continuation of this verse, depending on my levels of inspiration.
> 
> I honestly have no idea how the fuck this happened but I hope you like it?
> 
> Un-beta'd

The first time it happened, when this thing between them started, Saad didn’t know what to think, really.

There hadn't been an opportunity for a fight, really, not without risking a game they were tipped to win. Shawzy hadn't gotten an assist or a goal or anything and while it’s not terrible, it had started to grate, making him antsy and uncomfortable and tense. It’s stupid, but he can't help feeling a little out of it and unimportant. He took it out on Saad a little, not that he'd notice, and Bollig eventually pulled the glass out of his hands and pushed him into a cab, quirked an eyebrow at Saad who finally stopped making doe-eyes at Jonny and followed them. 

Shaw disappeared upstairs immediately after they got home, and the shower started running, leaving Saad stood awkwardly in the front room until Bollig extended a hand and murmured "Come on, Saader" and tugged him gently up the stairs by his wrist, to where Shawzy is sitting on the bed in a towel with his head hung low, shower off. 

Saad faltered in the doorway and a noise of confused shock escaped his throat; Bollig moved towards him to run a hand across his shoulders. Shawzy made a pained noise from the bed and when Saad finally tore his eyes away from Bollig he saw Shawzy had turned away from them and had buried his head in the pillow. Brandon isn't - he doesn't know what's going on. Are they making fun of him for his fixation with their captain? But he never wanted Shawzy upset so he pushed off from the wall and is grateful when Bollig sticks close to him, hand warm and heavy and on his back. 

When he sat down on the bed, Andrew rolled towards him a little and put his head on Brandon’s thigh, and despite the earlier whines he's also glaring defiantly and petulantly and its just so fucking Shawzy Saad has to pinch his shoulder, fascinated when his pupils go dark. 

"He’s not into pain," Bollig whispered, close to him, and um. That's a relief, but also. What? Why would he want to know... he does want to know, desperate, he wants to find out, but he's also not sure why they're telling him. Or what they're offering. He can't do casual. 

"Join us," Bollig said, and then he grins a little evilly. "Or Shawzy will be Saad," and Andrew had kicked him off the bed and threatened to rip his head off and Saad had laughed and said, Yes. 

Bollig had pulled the towel away from Shawzy's waist and Saad's mouth went dry, his fingers twitch on his thigh. Bollig leant in and told him he could touch, and Saad almost bristled at being treated like glass, young and breakable. Except for the way Shawzy was panting and getting hard and huh, he slid his fingers over Shawzy's abs and groaned when he pushed up into the touch. Bollig kissed Andrew, and Shawzy had groaned and pressed into the kiss, head tilted back and scrabbling to be touched. 

They keep kissing and touching him until Shawzy was twisting restlessly on the sheets, heels digging into the comforter and his fingers clenching and unclenching, hips pushing up into the air in half thrusts like he couldn’t decide what he needed. 

And then Bollig sat up a little and Shawzy reached for him, let Bollig pull him up the bed and Saad shuffle forward until he was sitting with his knees bent and slightly apart. Bollig had settled Andrew into his arms to step away from the bed and strip, and Shawzy made pleading noises and kissed fitfully at Saad's neck but calmed down once Saad's arm wrapped around his middle and he slid one hand into Andrew’s hair. 

And then the tone had changed, shifted firmly into reality, tangible and solid; Saad had looked up and seen Bollig watching them, expression broken open a little around his eyes. He smiled at Saad and crawled towards them, until Andrew’s back was pressed against Saad’s chest and his ass rested in his lap. 

"It’s hard, leaving him to get undressed," Bollig told him, smiling, and Saad got it completely. It was a struggle just to untangle himself from Andrew and he didn’t even reach after him or plead. 

While Saad had stripped, Bollig had shuffled them both backwards until he was sat propped up against the headboard and the pillows, Andrew lying in his lap. Saad had been unspeakably grateful that Bollig had showed him where he fits, because it was kind of terrifying, how obvious it was (and still is) that Andrew needed this, them, and how much Saad could never have given it up again, afterwards. 

But Andrew did need them, tension mounting in his limbs, so Saad had slid forwards on his knees until his and Bollig's legs had touched his and Shawzy's were open over Saad's thighs. Saad leant forward to kiss him then, let some of his weight fall forwards and press down into Andrew, whose hips were rocking steadily, rutting against Bollig's dick under his ass and up into Saad. Saad drank in Shawzy’s sighs and groans, let Bollig guide him to Andrew's chest with a hand on the back of his head. 

He inched his way down Shawzy's body, slowing when Bollig increased the pressure at the back of his neck slightly, felt the way Andrew responded, stopped fighting for control and let them make him feel good. Emboldened, Saad had doubles back to kiss and suck over a spot he’s missed, a faded bruise that can't hurt anymore; Bollig had groaned and his hand fell away from Saad's head, instead soothed along Shawzy's side as his groans got higher and louder. 

Saader stilled with his lips against Andrew's stomach when he felt hands on his shoulders, tapping to get his attention. He looked up to see Bollig had his fingers tangled with Shawzy's, holding their hands up. Shawzy watched him with wide eyes, and they widened further when Bollig rested their hands against Saad's hair before moving his own, leaving Andrew’s in Saad’s hair. 

"You can," Saad assured, smiling. He lifted a hand to wrap Shawzy's fingers in his hair. He flattened the hand he was using to hold Shawzy's hips down and curled it around Andrew’s waist instead; grinned when he felt Bollig rest Shawzy's other hand on his shoulder.

Saad went back to kissing and suckling Andrew’s stomach, suckling the skin and pressing in with just the slightest hint of teeth. Shawzy might not be into pain, but he definitely liked the force of that pinch. Shawzy's gasp is immediate and loud, hips straining under Saad’s hands. Andrew's hands on him had start out tentative, almost shy, as though he wasn’t sure what he's allowed to do. Saad had pushed up into Andrew’s hold until Shawzy's hands had gotten firmer, bolder, pushing a little to get Saad where he wanted him. When Saad finally reached Shawzy's dick and gave a tentative lick through Shawzy's boxers, Andrew's hand spasms a little tighter but not hard enough to pull, and Saad groans into the feeling and does it again.

"That's it," Bollig panted above them, sounding turned on and awed. Shawzy's hands get ever bolder and surer until he's clinging and scratching at Saad's shoulder as tightly as he can as his thighs start shaking. 

Shawzy suddenly goes high pitched and his nails scratched harder at Saad's shoulder, and he gasped out "Brandon, Saader, Bra-" and keens. Saad pulled off obscenely only when Bollig's hand fell on his neck again, and then Shawzy had sat up and pushed himself in Saad's space until he's sitting in his lap, arms wrapped around him and rutting against his hip. Saad's eyes rolled in his head a little, and let his arms wrap around Shawzy and pull him closer, triumphant when Shawzy snuggled closer and held him tighter, tucked his head against Saad's neck, panting. 

Bollig grinned, and Saad had to swallow when he looked over Shawzy's shoulder and saw him lazily jacking himself, eyes trained on them both. Shawzy shuddered in response to Saad's groan, and Saad smiled and pulled back a little. 

"Hey," Saad grinned, and Shawzy grinned back, flush high on his cheeks. Saad leant forward and kissed him, bracketed his face with a hand and licked into his mouth, nipping at his lower lip and letting Andrew come back from the edge and relax the desperate grip of his arms. 

"Hey, you, get back here," Bollig quips, and Shawzy grinned teasingly at him over his shoulder, shimmied his ass before lying back down in the bracket of Bollig's hips, pulling Saad down on top of him. 

Shawzy looked up at him all challenge and defiance, and Saad had to swallow again, suddenly a little nervous but grinning down at him anyway. Bollig is calm and regarding them both with dark eyes, the little twitch of his hips into the small of Shawzy's back the only real give away to how turned on he was by them. 

"What do you want to do?" he asked, and watched Shawzy's eyes go wide and his cheeks flush with pleasure, the way Bollig's eyes went soft and fond and hot all at once, open in a way they hadn’t been before, somehow. Shawzy's breathing definitely hitched, but a good hitch, maybe. Bollig reached out and Saad leant forward and over Shawzy to kiss him deep, let Bollig swallow the groan Shawzy pulled out of him with a hand on his dick. 

Saad finally breaks the kiss and pulled away when he can't help fucking into Shawzy's fist, because he is totally okay with that but he'd like to get a little more involved before he comes and goes all sleep dumb and content. When he does, he found them both still smiling at him and Shawzy's hands gentle and affectionate on his chest, thumb rubbing absently against his skin. 

"Sometimes people assume," Shawzy began, stopped, looked at him. Saad got it - 'cause he's small, or scrappy, or because of how he is in bed, apparently - people assume he just wants to be fucked, or help down, or something. Saad doesn't - he's okay with whatever. He's glad he made the right move, asking; it felt too important, to go into blind. All or nothing, or something. 

"That said," Bollig begins, and there's a smirk there. A smirk that absolutely made heat flare in Saad's stomach. 

"That said," Shawzy agrees, shit eating grin firmly in place. "I really would like you to fuck me."

Saad felt that like a hard check to the boards and had to take a second to breath and still his trembling hands. When he opened his eyes again they're both regarding him carefully, smiling reassuringly. He smiled back at them, knows it’s dorky and too earnest but he can't help it, okay. 

"I. Oh god. Please," is all he managed to gasp out, and he's waiting for the laughter but none came, just Shawzy groaning and letting his legs fall open, Bollig holding his hips up a little and panting slightly himself. 

"Stuff's in the drawer" Bollig said, a little breathless, and Saad reached for it, noticed that it’s close enough that he doesn't have to stop touching Shawzy and smiled, oddly touched. He smiled at them and rubbed his hands over the inside of Shawzy's thighs, testing the give and tension in them. He's done this before, but. He's hardly experienced, and he doesn't want to hurt Shawzy or anything. 

Bollig must have noticed, though, because he reached forward and slid a hand down Shawzy's front to tangle them with Saad's fingers and squeeze. "We got you," he promised, and Shawzy nodded too and tightened his legs around Saad's waist. "We'll talk you through, okay?" 

Saad nodded, relieved. Shawzy shot him a sleazy eyebrow wiggle and it made Saad laugh and punch him in the knee. 

"Knock it off, you dork," he grinned, and then slid a single, slick fingers inside Shawzy and all the breath left him in a rush. He's left panting, eyes blown wise and disbelieving, staring down at where his finger was pushing slowly in and out of Shawzy's body. 

Shawzy gasped as he did it, arching his back and bearing down so that Saad's finger pushed further inside. Saad can't help the groan and the way his free hand was shaking on his thigh already. The rocking of Shawzy's hips got more insistent and the keening picked up again, hands scrabbling restlessly on the sheets. 

Saad looked to Bollig for guidance and Bollig smiled, although his mouth was hanging open, lips wet from where he’d licked at them repeatedly. He was groaning softly every time Shawzy's movements rubbed against his dick but he's still running soothing hands down Shawzy's side. 

"You're doing good," he said, and Saad wasn’t sure which one of them he was referring to but he took it anyway, twisted a finger a little to test the give. "He's so..." Bollig trailed off, and Saad nodded tightly. There’s the same overwhelming, insistent energy that drives Andrew into on-ice scraps and through D-men and everything anyone could throw at him. It’s heady (and a little terrifying) to be able to ring it out of him and channel it like this. 

"Brandon," Shawzy groaned, insistent, and Saad looked at him and flushed a little, stomach clenching in anxiety, but Shawzy was definitely looking at him and oh, oh, okay, he’s on board with Saad being the one doing this. Saad slid another finger in and stretched them, slowly and then more insistently. Crooked his fingers and then had to grip the base of his dick hard when Shawzy shouted and writhed on his fingers, clamping down at the shot of pleasure. 

Once Saad had control of himself again he looked up and found Bollig staring, soft little moans falling out of his mouth and, holy fuck, a jumbled combination of praise and encouragement and both of their names. 

"I know," Bollig said, awed, catching Saad’s gaze. Bollig’s legs fell further open as Shawzy opened his wider to accommodate Saad, as wide as they could go. Saad swallowed heavily and tore his eyes away from the soft skin on the inside of Bollig's legs that he wanted to mark up and focused on sliding another finger into Shawzy. 

Saad stilled the movement of his fingers, left them pushed into Shawzy's body as far as they will go, let the insistent movement of Shawzy's hips do the work until his breathing had calmed down a little. Sweat had stuck Shawzy's hair to his forehead and his eyes were blown and black with arousal. His lips were bitten pink and plush, wet as each exhale puffs past them. Saad can't help but find all of it painfully, gut wrenchingly beautiful. Using his free hand, Saad cupped Shawzy's cheek in his hand and tilted his chin, smiled desperately when Shawzy's gaze found his. 

"Good?" he asked, voice low, and he exhaled shakily when Shawzy nods, followed up with a “Fuck, yeah.” Saad crooked his fingers again and Shawzy turned his face into Saad's palm, pressed sloppy kisses to the skin, bit delicately at the soft skin of Saad’s wrist. 

"You ready?" he asked, and Shawzy managed to roll his eyes at him. Saad flushed but grinned, soothed a hand down Andrew’s side and pulled his fingers out, let Bollig twist Andrew’s body and draw Shawzy into a wet kiss when he whined in protest at the loss while saad rolled on the condom. He thinks this is probably another thing Bollig hates having to, stopping for anything at all. He's shockingly grateful he can do this for them. 

Between them as he is, Shawzy ended up resting his back and shoulders against Bollig's stomach, his hips in the cradle of Saad's. When Saad pushed in, slowly, Shawzy bore down impatiently, until Saad had to hold Andrew's hips still and control the push in, drawing it out. Bollig was groaning and swearing, biting at Shawzy's shoulder, neck, anywhere he can reach. There's going to be some pretty impressive beard burn when they're done. 

Once Saad is fully seated, Andrew can’t keep still, his hips constantly rocking and grinding into Saad as though he can't help himself. He can’t establish a rhythm and it pulled shocked little whimpers out of his mouth every time he did it. Saad couldn’t help reaching down and feeling where Shawzy is stretched around his dick, feather light touches that made Shawzy's head role back into Bollig and bare his neck. The flush on his cheeks and down his chest is obscene, his dick hard and leaking against his stomach. 

Saad didn’t think any of them is going to last very long, not from the way Shawzy was shaking and was Bollig groaning , hips pushing up off the bed and against Shawzy. Saad could feel his own control slipping, starting to unravel. 

Saad began thrusting in and out, had to - hard and steady, deep, enough to make the bed move a little. Shawzy was still writhing but it isn't desperate or skittish anymore, purposely pushing back to meet the thrusts and letting Saad dictate the pace, his dick twitching. 

Soon, Bollig started groaning their names and Shawzy's whimpers turned into sobbing, broken groans. Andrew cried out "Brandon" and Saad doesn't know which one of them he's talking to but he says, "Bradon, you gotta – " 

And then Bollig reached out to wrap around Saad’s neck and bite out, "Come on, we want you too," and Saad comes, harder than he ever has, maybe, pushing deep into Shawzy on more time and staying there while Shawzy writhed and cries, clamping down enough to push another shiver of pleasure out of Saad. 

Bollig isn't far behind, spilled over Andrew's skin with a cry and then Shawzy comes too, clenching and arches his back in a way that made Saad shudder at the over stimulation and whimper "Andrew," into his skin. Shawzy was almost sobbing when Saad comes back to himself enough to move, but he doesn't go far; even without Bollig's hand on his neck he wouldn't want to. 

Saad disposed of the condom and Bollig carefully manoeuvred Shawzy onto his side after gently cleaning him off with a towel. He curled one arm up under Shawzy's head as Shawzy shuffled until they're back to chest. Saad slid into bed on the other side, kisses Shawzy's cheeks and eyelids and forehead gently, wrapped an arm around Shawzy's waist, smiles when Andrew tugged him closer and tangled their legs, head tucked sleepily under Saad’s chin as the hitches in his breathing evened out and the sweat on his body cooled. Saad smiled and tugged a blanket up over them, content to lay a while in their arms as Bollig threw his other arm over Shawzy and let it curl over Saad’s side and keep him close.


End file.
